


Groot gets a job

by zephsomething



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Coffee Shop, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: grootiez said:Can you do a fanfic where the guardians (mainly Rocket and Quill) force a rebellious teenager Groot to get a summer job and Groot ends up working as a Starbucks Barista and the hilarity that ensues?





	Groot gets a job

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt, it's a little less hilarious than intended but I like it

“I am Groot!” He snapped as he stormed back onto the ship just as the rest of them were finishing dinner, the GalacticbucksTM cap and apron were tossed into the nearest corner as he stormed straight to his room. 

This was becoming a regular occurrence since Rocket and Quill had ganged up together, with Gamora’s prodding, and convinced Groot he needed to get a job. In everyone’s defence at the time it had seemed like a good idea. He was a teenager, and a particularly moody one at that, they’d just assumed he would like the extra cash the job would provide him as much as they’d like not having to tell him twelve times to clean his room because he was just Sitting There. The GalacticbucksTM had scooped him up quick, minimum wage workers who could lift more than three workers combined were in low supply it seemed.  
The first week had gone well enough, Groot was almost downright chatty when he came home from his first couple shifts. 

“I am Groot!” He’d nodded enthusiastically as Rocket, between bouts of laughter, translated the story of the look on his manager’s face when a lady had just watched as her child methodically opened twenty sugar packets and poured them out slowly on the table. “I am Groot!”

“He says the kid thought it was quite artistic!” Rocket knocked himself off his chair. “The manager disagreed!”

Then about a week and a half in Groot had caught one of his fingers in a drawer, leaving a large slow healing bruise that he favoured for days. It had gone rapidly downhill after that. In favouring his hand he’d managed to burn both the pot of coffee he was supposed to be making and then his elbow on the hot plate he’d been moving it off of. The day after that a customer had stood at his till refusing to leave or speak until he asked what they wanted and no amount of his manager’s explanations would convince the person that Groot couldn’t say those words specifically. 

So here they were nearly two weeks after the first injury and nearly every shift Groot came home either annoyed or slightly hurt. Both Quill and Rocket looked worriedly after Groot once he’d stormed past. 

“You worry to much. Injury is good for the body, makes you stronger.” Drax reached over and patted Quill’s shoulder so hard he nearly knocked him over. 

“According to most people I’ve asked this is a perfectly normal reaction to a job.” Gamora waved a hand. “So congrats boys, you’re raising a perfectly normal teenage boy.”

“See you’re saying something reassuring but your tone…” Quill trailed off as Rocket stood up and walked off towards the kitchen.

“Well normal teenage boys grow up to be normal men so you can see my problem.” Gamora raised an eyebrow as she stood up and Quill had the distinct feeling she was talking about him. 

“No?” He tried but she just rolled her eyes and walked away leaving Quill and Drax to finish the cleanup from dinner. 

The next day after Groot’s shift something damn near miraculous happened, not only was Groot not in a bad mood, he seemed quite cheerful. Practically singing as he grabbed a snack and headed to his room. “I am Groot, Groot, I am Groot!”

 

“That, that was just straight nonsense.” Rocket frowned as he watched Groot’s door close. “Those weren’t even words!”

When this happened again for the next three shifts Quill and rocket cooked up a plan to figure out what was going on. Gamora disapproved calling them things like childish and idiotic, and Drax didn’t understand why they couldn’t just ask Groot what had changed. So of course they left both on them on the ship. 

First things first though they’d changed into disguises once Groot had headed off to work. Rocket wearing what appeared to be a labcoat with large black boots, and a top hat, and Quill wearing pretty much what he always wore along with a snapback, a fake mustache, and sunglasses. Now that they were properly disguised they headed off the ship and down the boardwalk towards the GalacticbucksTM. 

They walked in, ordered some plain coffees from the nice girl with purple hair behind the counter and settled into the corner booth with the best view of the place. For the large part of their stakeout nothing entirely out of the ordinary happened. They kept a running tally of the number of people who paid entirely to much for basic tea and water, the number of kids who got up to something entirely ridiculous, and the number of people who seemed to be going out of their way to make the lives of the poor kids behind the counter harder. One particularly irate guy in a suite sent his latte back four times because he didn’t think it was made correctly and there was a lady who asked for exactly 25 sugar packets and preceded to carefully pour each one individually into her coffee and stir it while blocking the entire counter with her stroller so no one could get through. None of that however explained Groot’s unusually good mood. 

None of it that is until the pretty looking alien with flowering vines for hair walked in and ordered some cold sweet whipped thing that Quill was fairly certain would give most humans cavities just from looking at it. She perched at a table near the counter and pulled out a book she was just about halfway done reading. 

“Look it that.” Rocket elbowed Quill and pointed behind the counter. Where only moments ago Groot had been frowning he was now practically skipping while he made drinks.

“Oh I opt out.” Quill put his finger on his nose. 

“What?” 

“I’m not the one dealing with his first heartbreak, no thank you.” Quill finished up his coffee and ditched the cup. 

“And how do you think I’m going to manage it?” Rocket followed him out.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, you’re the dad after all.” Quill shot finger guns at him with a grin. Maybe this whole job thing was going to be good for Groot after all.


End file.
